


The alligator and the crocodile

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Filler, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: “Magnus is sad,” Madzie simply states, looking distinctly unhappy about it.“Well you know, he …” Alec briefly glances over to Magnus, kneeling on the couch now, looking over its back at the scene unfolding in front of him. Alec looks back at Madzie, “… we got a big scare, earlier, when your nana came to take you away. We don’t want to lose you.”Madzie holds Alec’s gaze, pouts, “No. That’s not it. Magnus got sad before.”or:3x11 Filler – What happened in between Iris showing up at Magnus’s loft and Magnus rejoining Alec at the institute to go look for her?





	The alligator and the crocodile

Alec has stepped away to call Catarina and then Izzy and Jace too to tell them he needs them at the institute again. Tonight. Now!

  
Magnus is sitting on the couch, Madzie still in his arms, he cannot bring himself to let go.

“Magnus?” Madzie’s voice is small.

“It’s okay, Sweetpea. You don’t have to be scared,” he replies warmly, his hand running up and down Madzie’s back. Attempting to sooth.

“I’m not scared,” she protests. As he looks down to meet her eyes he sees the frown on her forehead as she asks, “Are you?”

Magnus matches her frown, mouth opening and closing without a sound, finally setting in a tightening line.

Madzie throws her arms around Magnus’s neck hugs him tightly.

  
It is then that Magnus realizes Madzie is worried '… about me.’

  
“Where did Alec go?” If there is one thing Madzie knows from spending time with Alec and Magnus, it is that whenever something is wrong with Magnus Alec makes it better.

  
“He’ll be right back, he had to talk to someone.”

  
“But you need him.” She climbs off Magnus’s lap and jumps down the couch onto her feet. “I’ll go get him.”

She has run out of reach before Magnus can even try and stop her.

It takes two minutes before Madzie reemerges, Alec’s free hand firmly clasped in hers, dragging Alec, still on the phone, back into the living room, back to Magnus.

Alec hums in agreement on the phone, “I’ll meet you there as soon as I can. Yep. Yeah. Thank you, Izzy.”

As soon as he has ended the call Alec crouches down, tugs right back at Madzie’s hand, for the first time since she has grabbed hold of his tightly, rooting both of them in their current spot only feet away from Magnus.

“What’s going on?”

“Magnus is sad,” Madzie simply states, looking distinctly unhappy about it.

“Well you know, he …” Alec briefly glances over to Magnus, kneeling on the couch now, looking over its back at the scene unfolding in front of him. Alec looks back at Madzie, “… we got a big scare, earlier, when your nana came to take you away. We don’t want to lose you.”

Madzie holds Alec’s gaze, pouts, “No. That’s not it. Magnus got sad before.”

“Before?” Alec asks.

“Yes. When I asked him to make a nightlight and he … got sad. Why?”

“Let’s ask him together, shall we?”

Madzie nods. “Okay.”

So they sit down, sit there together on the couch, Madzie in between Alec and Magnus.

She looks up at Magnus, asks, face very serious, “Why are you sad?”

  
“It’s complicated,” Magnus tries.

  
Madzie won’t have any of it, “I want to know. I don’t want to make you sad again.”

“I …, it was not you Madzie.”

“Yes it was! I made the nightlight and the sadness got even more.”

“Oh Sweetpea, no. No. I wanted to make a nightlight for you. So much. … but I couldn’t. I can’t. And I want to do a whole bunch of wonderful things for you.”

“Why?”

“Because we love you, Madzie,” Alec chimes in. “Very much.”

Madzie looks at him, “I know that,” she states as a matter of fact, not even necessary to spell out. “I want to know why you made no nightlight if you wanted to.” Her eyes are wide and curious, concern showing through.

Magnus sighs, reaches out the hand resting on the back of the couch to take Alec’s resting beside his. Magnus holds on tight, like he needs the connection, needs to make sure it is still there, Alec is still here, as he says, “Alec’s brother was really sick, and it made me very sad to see how sad it made Alec.” Magnus is not about to spell out to her that it got Alec almost killed, but it is distinctly playing at the back of his mind nonetheless.

  
“No, Alec can’t be sad all the time. He’s not allowed.”

  
“That’s what I thought, Sweetpea.” Magnus feels Alec’s hold on his hand tighten. “That’s why I made sure I could help Alec’s brother.”

“Did you make him well again?”

“I did,” his voice breaks.

Madzie gets angry then, “Hey! You are not allowed to get more sad. Alec, make him happy again. You always do,” she says turning to him.

Alec has a serious look on his face and she knows exactly what this means, it is not that simple this time.

“Madzie,” Magnus starts again, “its …, I needed all my magic to make Alec’s brother healthy again.”

  
Her eyes are wide and truly sad for the first time tonight, “ALL of it?” she asks.

“Every little last bit,” he nods, free hand stroking over her hair.

She looks down, twists her little hands against each other, “Will it come back?”

Magnus does his best to keep his voice steady this time around. “No.”

She looks at Alec, who shakes his head too, then back over to Magnus. She looks angry again. “But that’s not fair! You were helping.”

Magnus leans in and places a kiss to Madzie’s forehead. “It’s okay. I’m,” he swallows hard, “I’m okay.”

“But you’re sad.”

“I miss my magic. A lot. A whole lot.”

She grabs for one of his hands then, turns his palm upwards, holding his wrist clasped tight in her little hand.

  
Alec and Magnus exchange a questioning look, Magnus’s eyes torn away from Alec as he feels the magic beginning to tingle at his fingertips.

Madzie, tip of her tongue caught in concentration between her teeth, is holding up her palm above Magnus's, is sparking her magic against Magnus’s skin. “Here. We can share. I don’t mind.”

“Sweetpea,” Magnus is choking on her nickname, pushing back the tears hard, as he letting go of Alec’s hand pulls Madzie back into his arms.

“Did I make it better?” she asks, still carrying worry in her voice, arms tightly slung around Magnus's neck again.

Magnus looks at Alec over Madzie’s shoulder, stealthy tears running from Magnus's eyes, unseen by Madzie, Alec reaching to disperse them on Magnus’s skin before they can hit the little warlock girl’s pyjamas, “So much better, Sweetpea. So much.”

Magnus continuous to hold Madzie close until Catarina arrives to pick her up.

It is only then that Alec can bring himself to leave for the institute, heavyheartedly.

When Magnus rejoins him and his siblings there, insists on being a part of the search for Iris Alec says yes. For all the right reasons, Magnus really has indispensable knowledge of Iris's life. For all the wrong reasons too.


End file.
